looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Boobs in the Woods
Boobs in the Woods is a 1950 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot After Daffy wanders through a countryside singing a nonsense song to the tune of "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" and doing silly things, he dives into a lake. Later, Porky pulls up and sets up camp, intending to enjoy the countryside. He first tries making a painting, but is stopped when Daffy poses, "cluttering up" the scenery. Daffy bicycles out on an invisible bike (a noticeable goof is when he says "So long, Rembrandt", Daffy's mouth does not move). Daffy then comes back in and tells Porky that, although he does not want "his" lake painted, "the mountains are okay; I don't own them". As he walks off, Daffy comes back in again, dressed as "The old man in the mountains"—trying to get the mountains out of Porky's painting. Porky sees through the disguise and tries to use a shotgun against Daffy—but Daffy runs out of scene and runs back in as a sheriff, who calls for an executioner. The sheriff walks out, and in walks Daffy as the executioner with an axe. At the last moment, Porky is "saved" by Pocahontas (again Daffy). However, when "Captain John Smith" doesn't agree to marry "her", Daffy starts making war whoops—until Porky shuts him up. Porky then decides to try fishing, putting a bait attached to a bell. After fooling Porky twice by ringing the bell, Porky gets the better of Daffy, but Daffy then rings his own bell—only to be surprised when Porky does catch a fish! Daffy then asks about the various licenses Porky has (starting with a fishing license, and ending with "a license to sell hair tonic to bald eagles in Omaha, Nebraska"). When Daffy asks if Porky has a marriage license, Porky replies that he is not married, which prompts Daffy to ask "How about you and me go steady?" Porky gets annoyed yet again and tries throwing a rock at Daffy, but Daffy makes out like they're in a baseball game, and encourages Porky as Joe DiMaggio to slide for home. Porky realizes too late that he's not really DiMaggio; "My name is P-P-P-P-m-mud." Having had enough of Daffy, Porky then starts packing up his trailer, declaring he has to leave before he's driven "as nutty as th-th-th-that duck!" Daffy climbs into Porky's engine, throws out the engine and closes the hood. Porky tries starting the car, but gets Daffy's stalled motor sound. When Daffy makes the sound while Porky is out of the car, Porky jumps in, makes some adjustments, then climbs back in the car. Porky 'starts' the car again, pulling on the 'choke' lever, which causes a mechanical arm to pop out and choke Daffy, who is now wired in to the car and is powering it. Daffy mentions that Porky has absolutely no right to do this—until yet another license pops out, showing that Porky does, indeed, have a license to use Daffy as a motor! Porky also plans to have Daffy's valves ground when they get to California. Censorship * Cartoon Network had temporarily aired a version of this cartoon with the entire scene of Daffy disguising himself as Pocahontas removed after Porky is sentenced to be beheaded. Recent airings of this short on CN (starting when it aired in 2002 on a two-hour weekend installment of The Acme Hour) have the Pocahontas scene intact, with the most recent airing being on September 22, 2016 on a Cartoon Network installment show simply called Looney Tunes.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-b.aspx * On ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, not only was the Pocahontas scene removed, but also the several shots of Daffy getting choked by Porky's car engine. Availability * (1985) VHS - Porky Pig's Screwball Comedies * (1993) LaserDisc - Ham on Wry * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 4: Daffy Doodles * (2003) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Two, (remastered with DVNR) * (2012) DVD - ''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Porky & Friends: Hilarious Ham ''(remastered without DVNR) Gallery Boobs in the Woods.jpg|Title Card (Smaller Version) Boobs01.jpg Boobs in the wood pic1.jpg|Daffy appearing at the beginning of the cartoon Boobs-in-the-Woods1.jpg Boobs-in-the-Woods2.jpg Boobs1.jpg Boobs2.jpg P_Aug28_113738.jpg P_Aug28_113811.jpg P_Aug28_113836.jpg P_Aug28_113913.jpg P_Aug28_113932.jpg P_Aug28_114002.jpg P_Aug28_113936.jpg P_Aug28_114056.jpg P_Aug28_114125.jpg P_Aug28_114226.jpg P_Aug28_114241.jpg P_Aug28_114320.jpg P_Aug28_114325.jpg P_Aug28_114327.jpg References External Links * * Baxter's Breakdowns on Cartoon Research Category:1950 Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by Pete Burness Category:Cartoons animated by Bill Melendez Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Cartoons with layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer